recipesfandomcom-20200213-history
Chicken Tamales with all the Extras
Ingredients * 30 corn husks or 20 pieces of aluminum foil cut into 10-inch squares Dough * 4 cups (1 pound) flour * 2 cups skim milk * 1½ cups low-sodium chicken broth (remove fat) * ½ cup mashed potatoes * 1 tablespoon vegetable oil * 1 tablespoon lemon juice * ½ teaspoon salt Filling * ¼ cup lemon juice * ½ teaspoon salt * 2 cloves garlic, minced * ½ pound boneless, skinless chicken breasts cut into 20 strips, ½-inch by 2 inches Garnishes * 2 medium potatoes, peeled, and thinly sliced (20 slices) * 40 raisins * 2 tomatoes, thinly sliced (20 slices) * 1 onion, thinly sliced * ½ red bell pepper, thinly sliced (20 slices) * 2 fresh green chilies, thinly sliced (20 slices) * 20 fresh mint sprigs Directions Dough # I in a large saucepan, stir the dough ingredients with a wooden spoon. # Cook the dough over medium-low heat for 20 to 25 minutes, until firm but still moist. # Cool to room temperature and wrap in plastic until needed. # The dough may be made one day in advance and refrigerated. Filling # In a medium mixing bowl, stir together the lemon juice, salt, and garlic. # Stir in the chicken. # Cover and refrigerate for at least 2 hours and up to 24 hours. Assembly and cooking # If you are using packaged corn husks, separate them, put in large bowl, cover with water and set aside for several hours or overnight. # Divide the dough into 20 pieces. # Form each piece into a cylinder about 3 inches long and place it in the center of a husk or foil. # Press into the dough a piece of chicken, 2 raisins, and a slice of potato. # On top of the dough place a slice of tomato, some onion slices, and slice each of chile and pepper. # Top with a sprig of mint. # Fold the ends of each foil or husk wrapper over the filling and garnishes, and then fold the sides of the wrapper tightly. # To tie them into waterproof packages, use thin strips torn from several husks or use 5-inch pieces of string. # If you are using foil instead of husks, tying is not necessary. # Fill the bottom half of a large steamer with water. # Stand all the tamales upright in the top of the steamer and cover them with corn husks. # Cover the pot tightly, bring the water to a boil, adjust heat to maintain a simmer, and let the tamales cook for about 1½ hours. # To check for doneness, open a tamale; the dough should come away solidly from the husk or foil. # As the tamales cook, check the water level occasionally and replenish if necessary. # Unwrap and serve immediately. Category:Chicken breast Recipes Category:Chicken stock and broth Recipes Category:Chile pepper Recipes Category:Potato Recipes Category:Raisin Recipes Category:Recipes that need photos Category:Red bell pepper Recipes